


Can I?

by angelus2hot



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby oversleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can I?  
>  **Fandom:** Dirty Dancing  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Johnny/Baby  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Baby oversleeps.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

She opened her eyes and stared at the man sleeping beside her. A contented sigh echoed through the room. First times were supposed to be special and Johnny had made hers one she would never forget. 

Baby glanced at the clock. “Oh no!” She was so late!

Johnny jerked awake. “What’s wrong, Baby?”

“I was supposed to be back hours ago. There’s no way my sister can cover for me for this long.”

“Will you get a spanking?”

“No. My dad will just give me the silent treatment. He won’t spank me.”

His warm hand caressed her ass. “Can I?”


End file.
